Henry Train
Henry Train, or Nathan, is a Thomas Wooden Railway YouTuber with over 50 subscribers. Nathan joined in January of 2019. He is known for creating joke-filled content that is enjoyed by many, and The Henry Movie. Channel History Nathan first created the account on January 13th but didn't upload until January 25th. His first video was an amateur review of a Caledonian Railway Hornby tank engine. His channel got a boost in popularity when he joined a hangouts chat group, made by The Caledonian Engines after Article 11 was announced. This is where he met FlyingScotFilms, Tru Tru Train G now Tru Tru Train, and The Great Western Scot. It was around this time that he was interviewed by a YouTuber called Titanosaurous Productions. A few months after the chat group had been created, Nathan, announced a movie that he would be making, referred to only as The Henry Movie.' After the script was written filming started very slowly. At the time, Nathan had only been into wooden railway for 2 years, so he didn't have many models that he needed in the movie, including and Edward, Alfred, Crovan, Gordon, Old Shape Henry, and, James, along with a few others. After the models had been secured, Nathan could continue work on the movie. It was around this time that he announced his upcoming series; Tales of Sodor's Rails. ''The series was replaced by ''Henry's Stories, ''which was going to be canceled, but Nathan decided against this. On October 7th, 2019, '''Henry Train reached 50 subscribers, and Nathan made a video thanking all of his subscribers. On November 11, Nathan made a video announcing the release date of The Henry Movie. ''The movie was to air on December 19th, 2019; his birthday. On December 27th, 2019, Nathan announced that the Henry movie was going through a re-write, and would be delayed. Customs Nathan has made about 20 customs. Some of said customs: RWS Thomas, RWS Henry, RWS Gordon, RWS Percy, RWS Toby, RWS Oliver, Mallard, Alfred, Crovan, Winston, multiple troublesome trucks, RWS Rusty, and a custom OC of a character of a James named Wayne. Wooden Railway Collection As of 2019, Nathan has about 50 engines and pieces of rolling stock in his collection. This number is expected to grow much higher in 2020. Trivia * Nathan is friends with other community members such as '''FlyingScotFilms '(Dax), The Great Western Scot, The Caledonian Engines, and TWA 1945 Studios. ''' * Nathan is a long-time fan of Five Nights At Freddy's. * Nathan has a very large Trackmaster collection. * In addition to being interested in wooden railway, Nathan enjoys Tank n' Play. * Nathan owns '''FlyingScotFilms' first Old Shape Henry custom. * Nathan's favourite Thomas song is Donald's Duck * Nathans's favourite drink is Dr. Pepper 'Links' Nathan's YouTube channelhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCt6PxCZFBPDV6FyjlXZNdSw Nathan's Twitter account - https://twitter.com/HenryTrain1 Gallery Screenshot 2019-12-10 at 9.16.10 AM.png|Nathan's RWS Gordon custom Screenshot 2019-12-10 at 9.16.19 AM.png|Nathan's Sixteen custom Screenshot 2019-12-10 at 9.14.07 AM.png|Nathan's RWS Henry custom Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 11.00.09 AM.png|Nathan's custom OC: Jacob Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 11.07.40 AM.png|Nathan's Mallard custom Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 11.09.41 AM.png|Nathan's custom OC: Allison Screenshot 2019-12-18 at 11.11.40 AM.png|Nathan's former Alfred/98462 custom Screenshot 2020-02-13 at 10.50.24 AM.png|Nathan's 1 year on YouTube video thumbnail Screenshot 2020-02-13 at 10.50.43 AM.png|Nathan's channel banner Screenshot 2020-02-13 at 10.51.34 AM.png Screenshot 2020-02-13 at 10.52.24 AM.png|One of Nathan's many memes